Here I am
by SeGWiCK
Summary: James has a sister and she comes back to england for her last year of school. Now in her last year of school can she find the man who's held a secret and still be a regular teenager? SBOCRB
1. Chapter 1

HI! My name is Segwick and well I'm going to be your author for tonight! This story is called "Here I am." Anyway onto this story…

"What am I doing here?" she whispered. She was standing on the platform waiting for the Hogwarts express to show up. "I left my real home for this…. To come here to a family I can't even stand." Looking around she noticed someone starring at her.

He came over to her and said " Hi… I'm James Potter…. Have we met before?" Looking at him in the eye she said "Hello brother." James took a step back and mouthed at her. _"He looks like a fish out of water." _ She thought. "What happened to you sis?" He asked as he stared at her. "I mean you've been gone for so long, and you never once wrote." He finished quietly.

"Anyways, come on I want you to meet my friends!" he led he over to where his friends were, " Hey guys! I want you to meet someone. This is my sister Meghan. Meg this is Sirius, and Remus."

"Hello." Meghan said and they returned the greeting. "So Meghan what school are you from? Cause I haven't seen you at Hogwarts." Sirius said coyly. " Because I've been in an American school." "Oh…" Sirius replied quickly, "why?" "Because I got the letter to go there before Hogwarts…. it was my decision." She said coolly.

"Come on we better get onto the train and quickly!" James said getting antsy. "I'm head boy this year so I gotta be in the prefects compartment as soon as possible!"

On the train James called out to his friends and……. Well one yelled back at him. "POTTER! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU THE HEAD BOY!" "Hello to you too… Evans." James said back and then walked on. "OOHH no you are not going with potter!" Evans said when Meghan passed her. Evans grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the compartment she was sitting in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Evan's can you let go of my arm before I lose circulation in it?" Meghan asked with sarcasm. "Ohh. Sorry." Evans replied. "So why were you with those gits?" she asked. "Because James is my brother, and seeing as I just got back from a 6 year foreign exchange program I would like to go catch up with him." Meghan said. "I didn't know that." Evans said. "Yea that doesn't surprise me, I'm going to go find my brother." Meghan replied.

Meghan walked out of the compartment and was walking along the hall for James when she ran into someone. "Watch it first year." Said a masculine voice. "I'm not a first year." Meghan retorted back at him. "Well then,' he said standing back and looking at her, "Who are you and what year?" "She's my sister Malfoy. And you'll leave her alone." Said James voice coming from behind her. "There you are sis come on!" he said. "Hold it Potter I'm not done talking to her…yet." Malfoy said. "Hmmm… I am." Meghan replied. "Oh come on Hun, we could have some fun." Malfoy pleaded. "And I already said no." Meghan said.

"Couz the lady already said no." Sirius said, popping out from inside of the compartment. "Have you no pride to be hitting on a new person in our year?" He finished. "Stay out of this Black. You'll never get her. She'll be in Slytherin not Gryfinndor. Just watch." Malfoy sneered. "I'll be in whatever house i'm put in. Malfoy." Meghan snapped.

"Come on guys we'll be at Hogwarts in a few minuets we need to change." Remus said popping his head out of the compartment. "Okay Rem, we'll be in there in a few moments." James replied. Meghan went back to the bathroom to change.

Meghan came out and James told her "McGonagal came by and told us that you can go on the carriages with us." "Thanks." She said.

"This year we welcome a student who will be spending her final year with us. Miss Potter if you'll come up here to be sorted." Dumbledore said.

Meghan walked up to Dumbledore and he put the hat on her head. "_Another Potter? Well lets see, I know what goes on in your head…. Brave, and loving but with a huge secret huh?" WELL IT BETTER BE GRYFINDOR!"_ The hat screamed that last part out and the entire gryfindor table burst out into cheer.

"Right come on and i'll show you where the tower is Sis." James said. "Remember you're head boy? You have to go see Dumbledore about the head dorms you share with Lilly." Remus said. "Sirius can show her. Passwords' Dragon."


End file.
